dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Nova
Cassandra Nova Cass's Gallery Real Name: Cassandra Nova Xavier Current Alias: Cassandra Nova Xavier Aliases: Ernst, Cassandra Nova, Mummudrai, Anti-Self, Charles Xavier Identity: Secret Alignment: Bad Affiliation: Shi'ar Imperium, formerly the X-men Relatives: Brian and Sharon Xavier (parents, deceased), Charles Xaiver (twin brother), Kurt Marko (stepfather, deceased), Juggernaut, stepbrother), David Charles Haller (Legion, nephew, deceased) Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: None Gender: (True form) Inapplicable); (human form) Female Age: 46 Height: (True form) 6'5"); (human form) 5'4" Weight: 90 lbs Eyes: (True form) Inapplicable); (human form) Blue Hair: (True form) Inapplicable); (human form) Bald Unusual Features: N/A Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Revenge! Education: Cassandra is exceptionally intelligent and absorbs intelligence from everyone she comes into contact with. She is extremely devious. Allies: Sylar Enemies: Charles and his X-men Origin: Mummundrai (evil twin spirit) of the mutant Charles Xavier Place of Birth: New York, New York Creators: Marvel comics History Cassandra is Charles's "evil twin", his equal and opposite in every way. Early Years Cassandra is what the Shi'ar call "mummudrai", the spirit that is the equal and opposite of a person. However, due to the amazing genetic potential of Charles Xavier, his mummudrai was able to create a physical form, effectively a twin. While gestating in her mother's womb, Cassandra was recognized by Charles as his evil alter ego, and he preemptively tried to kill her with his nascent psychic abilities. Cassandra was barely able to defend herself, and the shock of the roiling battle caused a miscarriage of Cassandra's fetus. Though the doctors pronounced her stillborn, Cassandra in fact survived, and spent the next thirty-plus years as a growing mass of cells in a sewer, building a new body for herself, and planning her revenge on her brother. X-men Cassandra took control of Charles's mind and sent him into a type of coma. She reformed her own mind so that it was impossible to tell the difference between herself and Charles. She then dumped his body into Cerebro to waste away while she sent his precious X-men on suicide missions. One such mission was to kill the Justice League. During that mission "Charles" was killed. Although the X-men prevailed, they were extremely distraught at what they had done and their faith in their former leader was shaken. Cassandra revealed herself as the new headmistress, the school having been left to her in a false will. She also introduced the X-men to the Kingmaker, who offered them their hearts' desires. She hoped this would appease them for a time. And it did. In fact, Cyclops wished for the X-men to have never killed the Justice League (why he didn't wish for the mission to have never been done was not revealed). Cassandra remained as headmistress for a time, where she cultivated a relationship with the Three-in-One and Windrider. However, the Three-in-One eventually discovered Charles's body in Cerebro and turned on Cassandra. In an epic astral battle, Charles was freed and returned to his barely-alive body and Cassandra's psychic form was locked in the Z'noxx Chamber, a place that is psi-proof. Revenge Charles found himself under attack by a Bizarro-ray and a spell from Mad Katz. When the Juggernaut attacked and nearly killed his body, he decided enough was enough and his soul abandoned the body. The Scarlet Witch bound his soul to a suit of armor until she could reform a body for him. Yet something urged Charles to find a new body NOW. His strange impatience demanded that the Three in One and their Phoenix fragments join him in the Z'noxx Chamber with the Green Lantern and create a new body. Having completely forgotten about Cassandra, the group opened the chamber and she escaped. Change of Heart Cassandra was recruited by Alter to join the Exiles and defeat the Timebreaker. When Jade returned, she was pleased to find Charles Xavier's "evil twin" present. Jade and Cassandra both had plans to use each other to destroy Charles, but those plans were put on hold. Cassandra was molested early on by Deadpool and chose to give herself a new identity with the DNA she had absorbed from Windrider: she now appears as a 30ish red-headed temptress, dressing in black Victorian fashion.While on the missions, Cassandra found herself genuinely enjoying saving the various worlds and flexing her powers alongside other powerhouses Superboy and Sylar. She actually forgot her "true" mission from time to time (to kill every Charles that she came across). Dark Green Ring Until the Timebreaker forced the dark green lantern ring on her. His will warred with her own. He showed his cards early, forcing her to her knees to worship him and obey. Cassandra helped defeat him, but her attention was torn between defeating the Timebreaker and killing her brother. She eventually went after her brother, throwing them both into the singularity of the Negative Zone. Cassandra wound up in the Ultimate universe a mere week after the Ultimatum events. She tried to recruit that world's Karan Creed, but the woman refused. Mummudrai Cassandra is what the Shi'ar call "mummudrai", the spirit that is the equal and opposite of a person. However, due to the amazing genetic potential of Charles Xavier, his mummudrai was able to create a physical form, effectively a twin. While gestating in her mother's womb, Cassandra was recognized by Charles as his evil alter ego, and he preemptively tried to kill her with his nascent psychic abilities. Cassandra was barely able to defend herself, and the shock of the roiling battle caused a miscarriage of Cassandra's fetus. Though the doctors pronounced her stillborn, Cassandra in fact survived, and spent the next thirty-plus years as a growing mass of cells in a sewer, building a new body for herself, and planning her revenge on her brother. Social Life Love Life None Allies Cassandra adores Karan Creed and the Three-in-One even if they don't feel the same. She has a "working relationship" with Sylar, however neither would hesitate to kill the other if they felt weakness -- it keeps them on their toes. Enemies Most anyone she meets, but Charles Xavier and in his X-men in particular! Powers Cassandra possesses telepathy comparable to Charles Xavier. After copying the DNA of Charles Xavier, the mummudrai Cassandra Nova accessed the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in his genome (this means she has the powers of Charles Xavier, the ones he could have had and the ones he might receive, as a result of latent mutation), granting itself vast psionic powers. These powers include: telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to release an astral form, which she focuses both her telepathy and telekinesis. She has all the powers of the "average" mummudrai as well.DNA Duplication: able to copy the DNA of sentient beings and use it to construct physical bodies for themselves. Also capable of accessing the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in ones genome. Unearthly (it takes her 3 hours to completely copy someone's DNA) *DNA Manipulation: can manipulate the DNA of others, breaking it down at the molecular level. Monstrous. *Jumpstart: After analyzing the DNA of another superhuman mutant, Cassandra is able to selectively evolve their existing genetic traits as well as catalyze the untapped genetic potential of latent mutants. Once begun, the procedure is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side effects. Monstrous. *Phasing: ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Cassandra has finished passing through the object. This process is called “phasing.” When Cassandra is phasing she is intangible. Unearthly. *Metahuman Regeneration: She regenerates and heals hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhumanly regenerative "healing factor," she has been able to completely recover from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even those with superhuman abilities. She can regenerate organs such as eyes or large portions of flesh, regenerate limbs, such as feet and arms, which have been completely severed. Incredible. Astral Form Projection: ability to release her astral form, which she uses to focus her telepathy and telekinesis. *Telepathy: can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Unearthly. *Telepathic Cloak: Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well.Incredible. *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. Monstrous. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. Unearthly. *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. Unearthly. *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Incredible. *Mind Control: capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in her physical presence. Amazing. *Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. Incredible. *Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. Monstrous. *Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Unearthly. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. Monstrous. *Astral Projection: can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Unearthly. *Mind Transferal: able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. Unearthly. *Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Unearthly. Telekinesis: possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy psionically. She can levitate herself or other persons or project a telekinetic shield capable of withstanding missile blasts. By focusing her mental energy at a specific target, she can release devastating force blasts. Incredible. Roleplaying StatisticsCHARACTER INFO: Cassandra Nava STRENGTHS: Resist Domination, Genetics WEAKNESSES: Power hungry. Will abandon any mission at the chance to kill Charles. Not physically strong or well built. __________________ STATS Agility: Good Strength: Good Endurance: Good Reason: Remarkable Intuition: Remarkable Psyche: Unearthly SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Excellent ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1d10 Good PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1d10 Good ENERGY ATTACK: None ENERGY DEFENSE: None PSYCHIC ATTACK: see below PSYCHIC DEFENSE: 5d20 Unearthly OTHER ABILITIES: See Powers section __________________ WEAPONS none